


a heart broken weasley.

by niamhies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ginny POV, Hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhies/pseuds/niamhies
Summary: All it took was once glance at the body in Hagrid’s arms for Ginny Weasley’s world to come crashing down.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 21





	a heart broken weasley.

All it took was once glance at the body in Hagrid’s arms for Ginny Weasley’s world to come crashing down. Harry lay limp and frail, with his legs swaying like a rag doll as Hagrid sobbed so loud that – apart from the horrific cry of McGonagall that was heard mere seconds before – it overshadowed most of the cackles and delightful cheers from the Death Eaters. 

Ginny’s heart seemed to shatter as she found herself unable to take her eyes away from his body. A heavy weight seemed to fall inside of her, and she found herself unable to breathe, the breath from the lungs was knocked out of her as she tried to fathom what she was witnessing. She wanted to run to him, to reach him, to take him so that nobody could mutilate or humiliate his body as she knew they would. She tried to run, but people were holding her back.

Someone was screaming, and it took her a moment to comprehend that it was her. She cried Harry’s name, desperately fighting against the restraining arms – so she could see for herself. She had to check, to feel the erratic pulse on his wrist and neck that she had grown so accustomed to last year. He couldn’t be… he just couldn’t. This was Harry. Her Harry. Harry who only had to look at her and they could understand one another. Harry who she had seen in those emerald eyes, that he was silently promising he would do all her could to come back to her after it was all over. Harry, who had escaped the wrath of Tom Riddle so many times that she had convinced herself he would come out of this war alive… Oh how wrong she had been.

Her father was muttering desperate pleas in her ear, his hands, stained with blood, gripping for dear life on her clothes. He was begging for her to stop fighting against him, to not give in to Riddle’s taunts, because that’s exactly what he would want Ginny to do. Ginny thought Neville was there too, and one of her other brothers, or perhaps a cousin, or uncle – she really did not care who - for she saw a glimpse of vibrant orange. 

Didn’t they understand, she thought angrily as she dug her nails into their arm. What if that was the love of their life? 

But a small voice in her head told her that if she so much as lifted her wand at Tom, her life would be over. And she had to stay alive, for now at least, she needed to see him. To make sure…

The crowd that was shouting, screaming, wailing, sobbing for Harry Potter, and the injustice of it all, came to an abrupt silence, Ginny too, felt herself unable to let out another heartbroken sob, or furious grunt. She barely paid notice to the slither of words that was coming out of Tom Riddle’s mouth, his scarlet eyes bouncing with an evil glee. Then Hagrid was moving, carrying Harry so carefully as though he were a new born baby, his cries breaking through the air like a whip, and Ginny felt her heart was going to implode. She had never thought pain like this was possible – surely the realisation that she had lost Fred, and Remus, and Sirius, and Tonks, and so many more was the peak of emotion. She didn’t think a human could experience this much fury, devastation and pain… Well, how foolish she was.

Her knees buckled when Hagrid laid his body onto the floor, and she was sure she would have collapsed too if not for the trembling yet firm arms holding her up. Her father behind her was shaking tremendously, though from fury or stifled cries she wasn’t sure. Harry’s eyes were closed, Ginny saw, and with a crippling realisation she knew she would never see those eyes that she loved so dearly ever again – the eyes that were always full of life and vibrancy during that blissful months they spent together, that had pleaded with her to understand why he was breaking up with her, that it wasn’t because he lost feelings, but because he was protecting her. Like he always does… Did…

Ginny wanted to run and fling herself over his body to prevent it from harm. He had given up his life for them, and she needed to get to him before they took him away forever. A small part of her wondered if he could see her now, in an afterlife. Would he be with his family, with Fred – though she supposed he was family anyway - watching over them with that worried look she knew so well. She didn’t know. But a flame rose in her chest as she watched the man who had caused her an incomprehensible amount of pain glide predatorily across the room, taking delight in the distraught faces of Harry Potter’s friends and family, and she gripped her wand firmer, knowing it was only a matter of time before another fight broke out. That man was not going to live another day on this planet, Ginny would make sure of that, whether she had to take herself with him or not.

Tom Riddle was a fool if he thought they would let this be the end of it, let Harry sacrifice himself for nothing.

“He beat you!” 

The silencing charm broke and anguished voices were ripped free from their bodies. Ginny saw Ron only at few heads away – a look on his face that she had never seen grace his features before. He, too, was being held back by a hysterical Hermione and George, who had broken out of his vacant state of denial and had tears pouring down his freckled cheeks, crying for his two deceased brothers. 

Ginny heard her mother screaming at the Death Eaters, as though she was bordering on insanity, and as she looked around at the distraught crowd, who were hungry for revenge, she desperately prayed to whoever was listening that Harry knew this was happening. That he knew how affected these people were by his presence, and how they weren’t going down without a fight.

She barely registered that she was shouting again, cursing Tom Riddle and anyone who fought with him. Those sick, disgusting, vile excuses of human beings who relished in chaos and despair. It didn’t unsettle her one bit as she thought about killing every single one of them.   
A cold fury washed over the crowd and they fell back into a deafening silence, the snake-like figure glaring at them with cold cruelty. Ginny glared at him back, her gaze intense, for he had destroyed her life in everyway it could be destroyed. He had killed so many it was unfathomable. But she had always had Harry, hadn’t she? A symbol of hope for her that this would all end one day, and he would be with them to celebrate it. But he was not. He was caught in a never-ending sleep, and Ginny would never be able to talk to him again, to kiss or hug or laugh with him. Her heart was so fragile that she wasn’t sure how it hadn’t simply gave way yet, though she was now vaguely aware Riddle had begun speaking again.

“He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle…” his high and cold voice echoed across the room, boasting the lie. Everyone in that room knew he was lying, surely he didn’t underestimate them so much that he thought they would believe that… The last thing Harry would do was that, Ginny thought furiously. Or perhaps he did know that, and hoped it would infuriate them.

A body ripped past her, shouting something with such anger that Ginny had never seen come from Neville before. His eyes were hard and furious as he charged towards Riddle, and Ginny was too slow to stop him. A sickening feeling reached her stomach when she saw him fall to the ground, not far from Harry.

As though expecting it, her father tightened his grip on her before she could run off to help her friend. A frenzy of madness rushed through her towards the man holding her back. Ginny struggled against his grip, wanting to hit, punch, curse, kick him – anything that would get him off her. Her mind was vengeful – why wasn’t he helping her? Did he not care about Harry, or Neville, or her?! Why was he not being held back from trying to avenge the boy who had been like a son to him?

The minutes passed like wildfire as Ginny struggled to break from the group of people rooting her in place. Her throat begged for release, to let out the screams of agony and despair that were bubbling manically to be heard. She wanted to cry for Harry, the boy who had been to kind to her – even when she had been that shy eleven year old who couldn’t say three words to him without blushing red. She wanted to scream at how cruel the world had been to him – because it was just so unfair…

And before she knew it, vivid colours were clouding her vision, curses and hexes flying across the room. Chaos had resumed. With a great push of her strength, she broke free from the arms holding her back and searched for the nearest Death Eater, seeking the desperate revenge she craved.

Ginny saw the head of the snake on the floor where Harry was supposed to be. Her heart thundered against her ribcage as she looked around wildly, she had to find his body. There was no way in hell, she was going to let Tom Riddle have it. 

Ron and Hermione wore similar expression of devastated determination on their faces as they rounded on Neville, who was still holding the sword of Gryffindor limply in his hand, mildly shocked. They were speaking to one another, what about, Ginny didn’t know, but once Neville finished speaking, the guilt and anguish on the trio’s face was so final that any hope Ginny had that this was all part of the plan faded instantly. 

As she duelled a young wizard, barely noticing herself that her own skill had never been so advanced, a dreading thought occurred to her. When she was attending to the frightened, injured girl before re-joining her family, Ginny was sure she had felt… 

The colour drained from her face as she finished the wizard off, falling into a heap on the floor, as her heart strings seemed to snap horrifically. He had been there… Under the cloak, she was certain. Had he hoped to catch one last glimpse at her before he died? Had he wanted to say goodbye? Or for her to convince him not to go? Ginny would never know…

And then a curse was hurtling towards her so fast that she was almost hit. Ginny deflected it, staggering back a few steps before searching for the owner. Bellatrix Lestrange was walking towards her, a sickening evil grin on her lips, her crooked teeth bared. 

“My, my, my… Look who we have here,” the older woman cackled, twisting a wand around in her hand. Her eyes were haunted and gaunt, but as gleeful as ever. Ginny saw a flash of Sirius pass across the witch’s face that looked so unlike him it unnerved her.

Ginny sent a non-verbal at her, but it was deflected easily. “Are you going to hurt me, sweetie?” said Bellatrix tauntingly. “What would your poor boyfriend say if he was here now? His girlfriend, a killer.” She spat the words out and Ginny’s fury rose. She sent a continuous blur of spells at her, wanting nothing more to end Bellatrix’s life. How dare she…

But Ginny was no match for Bellatrix, who barely moved her wrist to deflect the curses, her deranged smile lifting as Ginny became angrier with each spell. “Well, I won’t keep you waiting any longer. You’ll be with Potter any moment now.” A hunger appeared in her eyes as she cried ‘Crucio!’

Ginny was pushed out of the way and only just managed to stay on her two feet. Luna was there, and a cold relief washed over her at the sight of her. But that feeling left as soon as it came when she realised what was about to happen. Ginny got to her feet, her wand pointed at the horrible, horrible woman. And then Hermione was there, her eyes red with tears and intense ferocity.

“Ah, I suppose I’ve met my match, have I?” said Bellatrix with a taunting look, her eyebrows raised as she threw hexes at them. “A mudblood and two children…”  
Curses were flying back and forth, and Ginny was so out of breath, her heart and arm so weak she felt she was close to death. A fleeting thought welcomed it. But the adrenaline was rushing through her, desperate to end the sick and cruel woman in front of her, so she fought on, barely aware that her family were watching on the side lines, wands at the ready if they needed to intervene. 

But Ginny was so weak. Her mental exhaustion was seeping into her physicality and all she wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up. Her movements were becoming slower as the battle raged on and she noticed Luna and Hermione were too, but all three still fiercely determined to defeat Bellatrix Lestrange.   
And then she scarcely had time to prepare as a flash of green came her way, missing Ginny by less than an inch, the end of her hair singing off. She hated herself when the wave of disappointment overcame her when she realised, she was, in fact, still alive. 

Her mother swore, running over to replace the trio of girls, raw anger seeping into every line of her face. “Out of my way!” she shouted, wand at the ready and expressions wild.

Bellatrix seemed to trip on something invisible before gaining her balance, glee etching her face as she saw her new contester. Ginny could hardly believe her eyes when Molly Weasley defeated Bellatrix, though the disbelief and relief was overwhelmed when she saw that Riddle had witnessed the entire thing. A scream of manic madness pierced the room and Ginny was not the only one who stepped in front of her mother, her wand raised to protect the woman who had lost so much. 

But then a voice called out, incanting the words and a shield charm separated Riddle from them. 

“Protego!”

Ginny’s heart physically stopped, unable to move, her mind whirling in recognition of the voice. Surely… surely not. It isn’t… And then, barely believing her eyes, Harry appeared out of thin air, throwing his invisibility cloak to the side. He looked tired but determined. And alive. 

Gasps of recognition flooded the hall, Ron’s cry of Harry’s name emitting throughout the room. Ginny stood, rooted in place, as Harry and Riddle began circling one another, speaking words that Ginny’s brain couldn’t register because she was still frozen on the fact that the boy – the man – she loved was merely a few feet away from her, alive and well.

Her mind was numb, but her heart was soaring.

And when Tom Riddle fell to the ground, the elder wand flying into its true master’s hand, there was a split second of disbelief, of silence, before the once mute hall erupted into cries of success. 

Ginny was running. He was already surrounded by Ron and Hermione who were sobbing tears of apologies and happiness before his eyes met hers – those emerald eyes that were full of life – and she wrapped her arms around the three of them, many others following in pursuit. 

She wanted to drag him away from everyone to hug him, to shout at him, to make him promise to never leave her again, to kiss him, to reunite with him after so many months apart but she knew he needed time, or a wash at the very least. And so did she. At least now, they had it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, hope you enjoyed! hinny is probably my favourite canon ship literally ever so i hope i did them and ginny justice. lmk in the comments what you think - if you'd like!
> 
> also, just an fyi: i don't support jk rowling or any of her views regarding the trans community. if you do, please don't read my works, thanks.


End file.
